The present invention relates to an improved construction of a landing-stage or pier for small boats or yachts.
Due to the ever increasing number of small boats and yachts there is a demand for improved landing or mooring stages or piers which are easy to raise or assemble and permits a simplified mooring. A pier for boats of the above-mentioned type usually consists of a plane leading from the land out into the water to the required depth. Boats are usually tied to such a pier with the use of a buoy in the water at a distance from the pier, the buoy being kept in position with an anchor, stone or similar object. The boat is tied between the buoy and the pier. One pier can accomodate a number of boats depending on its size. However, such moorings are relatively expensive, especially since the chain which customarily is used to connect the buoy with the anchor stone will be corroded by rust-formation and has a limited length of life, usually 3 - 5 years. Also, such construction tends to be destroyed by ice formed during the winter period